Had to Let Go
by Charming Visions
Summary: Based on Sister Hazel's Champagne High. One-shot. Harry attends Ginny's wedding. Please read and review.


A/N: Okay so I was listening to Sister Hazel's Champagne High, and I got this inspiration. Due to the wonderful Hurricane Ivan, I'm out of school till Monday, so I'm going to update as much as I can. All of you are excited I know. Okay please review this, because after this I'm starting my Harry/Ginny fic, and I want to make sure I don't...well...blow at this. Thank you, your reviews mean so much to me.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry or Ginny or Champagne High. They belong to Rowling and Sister Hazel.

**Had to Let Go.**

He stood at the back of the building. He did not sit among the hundreds of people, nor did he speak. He just stared. Stared at the situation playing before him. He always thought she would be there, he never guessed it would end like this. All around him people smiled and looked fondly upon the woman who haunted his dreams. He could not break up the scene though, he had left, and she had moved on. Harry gripped the door behind him when he saw Ginny's newly wed husband lean forward.

"_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you_

_And I never thought it would hurt just to hear_

'_I do' and 'I do'_

_And I do a number on myself _

_And all that I thought to be_

_And you'll be the one_

_That just left me undone_

_By my own hesitation."_

Her beau bent down and removed the veil from her face before kissing her soundly. Harry turned his head away, his heart shattering.

"_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done."_

Ginny sat at the head table with Renard, the newly appointed American Minister of Magic's son. They gazed at each other and Harry remembered when she would look at him with that same adoration. He touched his lips as he remembered their first kiss, both tentative and passionate. Harry had fallen in love with her as soon as their lips touched. Thousands of memories of Ginny's smile entered his mind at once, the trips to the zoos, the movies, the dances, and the banquets. What he loved most were their winter nights together. He smiled as he remembered their last Christmas together. The two had sat in front of the fire, a large Christmas tree stood in the corner. Presents flooded the area around the tree. Harry had held Ginny close to him, his head rested atop hers. She had fallen asleep in his arms, but not before whispering, "I love you." Harry had gripped her tightly when had spoken that, but Ginny had already fallen asleep. He replied though, he was never one to be silent when words were needed.

"I love you too, Gin."

Harry shook his head, forcing the memories to flee from his current vision. Those were precious gifts to be viewed at another time. Not now. Not at her wedding. Besides, that was over three years ago, and he had been the one to leave.

"_Well I'm on a champagne high_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why_

_On a champagne high_

_I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie_

_On a champagne high, high."_

The room had lifted their glasses as Renard's best man, Karl, stood up and gave his speech. Ginny's mother wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Her daughter had finally married, and she was even more gorgeous than any mother could hope for their daughter. Karl spoke fondly of his best friend and of embarrassing moments Ginny lived through. She blushed but took it gracefully. When Karl finished, the room drank from their glasses, all but Harry. Karl walked over to his sister-in-law and kissed her on the cheek as Ginny hugged him. Ginny glanced around the room and noticed Harry's presence in the back of the room. She smiled, he nodded.

"_Spring turned to summer_

_But then winter turned to mean_

_The distance seemed right_

_At the time it was best- to leave_

_And to leave behind_

_What I once thought was fine and so real – to me_

_And while I'm still gone_

_On the quest for my song_

_I'm at your – celebration."_

They both remembered the day Harry had packed. Ginny had done all in her power to talk him out of leaving. Harry had told her it was the only way. The only way for what neither had known. It was a month after that final Christmas, and Harry had grown scared. Love was still too new for him. He had done what he thought was the only way. Finally he had gathered the courage to return to Ginny only to find out that she had gotten engaged. He could not blame her, he had left her and not contacted her once. He was gone for nearly three years. Ginny had found her life, Harry was still searching for his. His heart continued to shatter every time Ginny and Renard looked to each other. He wanted her, instead, he was at her wedding.

"_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done."_

Renard stood up and reached for Ginny's hand. She ducked her head and laughed as she stood up and followed him to the center of the floor. Renard grasped her hand in his as he placed his other around her waist, Ginny placed her on his shoulder. Their first dance as a married couple. Harry smiled wistfully at Ginny. Perhaps it would have been different if she was unhappy. He would have shouted his love for her then. Yet Harry knew Ginny's heart better than his own. She loved the man before him, and even if she still loved Harry today, it would never be the same. She giggled and Renard smiled down at her. Ginny placed her head on Renard's chest and Renard placed his head on hers as he closed his eyes. The room was silent, and Harry's eyes were burning.

"_Well I'm on a champagne high_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why_

_On a champagne high_

_I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie_

_On a champagne high, high."_

Harry remained solid in his stance, though he did not make his presence public, those who knew Harry knew Harry was there. Hermione gazed at her friend. Her heart broke for him. She remembered the long discussion the two had held over Ginny before the two had consummated a relationship. She remembered the spark that lit Harry's eye whenever he held Ginny, or spoke of her. She knew Harry was afraid, yet that fear had not dulled his love for her. The spark in his eyes had disappeared. Ron gripped Hermione's hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Everyone had expected Ginny and Harry to marry, even Ginny and Harry had expected that much. Yet Ginny had married another, and Harry stood in the wake. Harry never once acknowledged Hermione or Ron, his gaze remained on Ginny. Today would be the last day he ever saw her, he wanted the memory to remain vivid.

"_Your wagons been hitched to a star_

_Well now he'll be your thing that's new_

_Yeah what little I have you can borrow_

'_cause I'm old and blue..._

_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done."_

Ginny and Renard's dance ended. Renard bent down and kissed Ginny before turning to dance with his mother. Arthur walked up to Ginny and reached to dance with her. Ginny paused and stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in her father's ear. She drew back and searched his eyes. He turned to look at Harry, and then nodded his consent. Harry inhaled as Ginny walked toward him. "Harry..." she breathed.

"Hey Gin." He whispered, his voice chocked.

"You look good."

"You look beautiful." She blushed.

"Harry, will you...will you dance with me?" Harry gazed at her in surprise. Yet he sensed that this was important to her. He nodded and Ginny reached for his hand. The two walked out onto the dance floor, and Harry gulped as Ginny reached for his hand, and placed her other on his shoulder. They slowly turned and Harry kept his eyes on Ginny. Tears filled her eyes. The song ended all to quickly. "Harry I..." her voice constricted. Harry smiled down at his one and only love. He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You love him?" She nodded. "Then be with him." Ginny smiled sadly. She kissed his lips, and it tasted of salt.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Gin." Harry took her hand and then led her across to Renard. Renard reached for his wife's hand and Harry nodded his head. "Goodbye Gin." Ginny's tears fell.

"Goodbye Harry."

"_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done."_

Harry turned and walked to the doors. He glanced back and saw that Ginny and Renard were dancing once again. He gave a small wave, Ginny smiled, and nodded her head. Harry turned once again, opened the doors, and walked out into the sun.

**Please review, I want to know if you liked it, and it would be amazing if I could get like ten reviews or something. They mean much to me.**


End file.
